


Party Favour Drabbles

by skieswideopen



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/pseuds/skieswideopen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three unrelated drabbles written for the 2012 Forever Knight Fic Fest.</p><p>Drabble #1: Lisa Cooper remembers Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Ago and Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts), [greerwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts), [MelissaTreglia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/gifts).



> Drabble #1 for Brightknightie  
> Characters: Nick Knight, Adult!Lisa Cooper  
> Pairings: None  
> Prompt: A time when Nick, fleeing, found refuge.

"I used to dream about you," Lisa says on the second night. They're sitting in her tiny kitchen, Nick sipping pig's blood, Lisa leaning over a carton of reheated noodles. She waves her chopsticks as she tells him about waking from vague dream-memories of glowing eyes.

"I'm sorry." 

She shakes her head. "I wasn't afraid. You wouldn't be here if I'd been afraid."

Her trust is equal parts warming and terrifying.

"Janette should be here soon," Nick says, cursing again the era of passports and paperwork.

"It's fine," Lisa says, and then pauses. "I'm glad I finally know the truth."


	2. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vachon can barely stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2 for Greerwatson  
> Characters: Nick Knight, Javier Vachon, Urs.  
> Pairings: Nick/Vachon  
> Prompt: Non-explicit Nick/Vachon with a real plot.

Vachon slowly pulled himself up the wall, cradling his left arm. Beside him, Urs was staring down in wide-eyed horror. He stretched out his good arm toward her. "We need--" he began, and then stopped as footsteps echoed down the alley. He tensed, waiting, and then relaxed as Nick came into view.

Nick took the scene in with a glance. "What happened?" 

"It was my fault," Urs began. "There was this resister and I--"

"The Enforcer came after Urs," Vachon interrupted, "and I...we..."

"Okay," Nick said, reaching for Vachon's shoulder. "It's okay." 

Vachon nodded, and let himself fall forward.


	3. Backwards and In Corsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past involves many adjustments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #3 for MelissaTreglia  
> Characters: Natalie Lambert, Janette Ducharme.  
> Pairings: Natalie/Janette  
> Prompt: A freak accident/occurrence causes Natalie and Janette to travel back in time.

"You've got to be kidding," Natalie said, pulling at her skirt. "How did women actually wear this?"

"It's hardly the worst period for women's clothing," Janette said.

"Easy for you to say," Natalie grumbled. "You don't need to breathe."

"It's only temporary, darling," Janette soothed. She glided over and gave Natalie a quick kiss. "We'll be home again before you know it."

" _If_ this works."

"Have a little faith, cherie. Nicolas isn't the only one with a knowledge of the occult."

"I know. I just--"

"You'd prefer a more scientific approach," Janette agreed. "But I'm afraid science fails us here."


End file.
